


You can try, but I found the antidote

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were thrown out at ten to two - Justin said that the place closed at two, so Zacharias considered it an achievement to be so irritating as to drive the bouncers to remove them so close to closing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can try, but I found the antidote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/gifts).



> Slightly belated happy birthday, dear!
> 
> Companion mix can be found [here!](https://8tracks.com/niamhlikesmusic/you-can-try-but-i-ve-found-the-antidote)
> 
> It is a very serious mix for a very serious fic.

_Imagine the Yule Ball,_ Justin had said, _but less... Formal._

He'd been right on that front, Zacharias had to admit. Not a soul here had any interest in the set dances that had formed the opening part of the Yule Ball, and there wasn't a dress robe in sight.

Not a robe in sight at all, truth be told. One or two lingering in shadowed corners were wearing long skirts and dresses that might have passed for wixen fashion, and there was plenty of velvet and satin and lace, and even enough glitter to satisfy even Albus Dumbledore's fabled tastes, but no, no true robes. 

Justin had brought him to a  _Muggle_ club for a night, to - as he had said - see how the  _other side_ lived. Zacharias suspected that this was as much the other side for Justin as it was for him, if only because Justin's family were  _fabulously_ wealthy in a way that few were, Muggle or otherwise, and the... Patrons of this establishment did not speak in the sort of tone that Zach associated with money.

They didn't drink the sort of vodka he associated with it, either. Honestly,  _Smirnoff._ Not even Absolut, much less Grey Goose! A deplorable lapse of taste - if one must drink mass produced alcohol, it ought to at least be the  _good_ kind of mass produced alcohol, if only for the look of the thing.

He had to admit, the cheap dross that was being poured down his throat at a frankly amusing rate  _was_ doing its job. He felt... Loose. Like dancing. Like dancing right up close to Justin, neat and oddly beautiful, in those awful, glaring lights that shone like Fairy Dust hallucinations behind Zach's eyelids when he closed his eyes and leaned into Justin's back.

"I am man enough to admit that this was not a  _terrible_ idea," he shouted, the thudding music rendering even his howls of amusement at Justin's terrible dancing dulcet murmurs. "With the right encouragement, I might even admit to having fun, darling."

Justin leaned his head back over Zach's shoulder, laughing and  _shifting_ in time to the music, his hips rolling in a way that went directly to Zach's cock, which would be considerably more interested were he not drunk off his tits. As it was, he managed a little raise, and decided that his next drink would be non-alcoholic, if only so he'd have the self-control to bugger Justin silly in the most convenient concealed locale.

Or in their bed. Justin could be odd like that, Zach had noticed. 

Zacharias' sister Susanna was about somewhere, with a- a girlfriend, Zach believed, and some of Justin's siblings were somewhere, too, and some of their Muggle friends. Zach was certain that his beloved sister knew him well enough not to fret if she couldn't find him at the end of the night. She'd assume that Justin had gotten him home safe, and if not home, then at least to a gutter free of anyone else's vomit.

So, that was one concern gone from Zacharias' admittedly addled mind. Mm, had it not been for the firm grip Justin kept on his hip, Zacharias might have forgotten even just that much concern. Justin had a strange way of grounding him in reality, even in intimate and inebriated moments.

Zacharias let his hips roll with Justin's, winding an arm around Justin's waist to hold him close when he startled as if to move away from the sudden movement. 

"If you're going to dance," Susanna said, her mouth close to Zach's ear enough to startle him out of the very pleasant warmth that was starting to settle at the base of his spine simply for being so close to Justin, "then you really ought to be on the dancefloor, brother dear!"

 

* * *

 

 

The dancefloor was sweltering, an undulation of sweat-slick skin and not enough clothes, the whole thing shuddering and gyrating to the hammering flash of the music.

Justin, it seemed, had done this kind of thing before, because he moved against Zacharias in ways that made Zach's generally able mind take a holiday. 

It was  _delightful._

Someone passed a shot glass over Zach's shoulder to Justin, who laughed, and downed the glittering liquid within, and then grabbed Zach by the hair to pull him in for a kiss.

_Oh._ Justin had never dared to do something like that before - something that Zach just  _knew_ Goldstein would call "slutty," while grinning like a Weasley. 

Zach rather liked it. He wondered what other slutty things he could make Justin do.

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently, if Justin was both sufficiently drunk and sufficiently out of range of Prophet photographers, he could be convinced to let Zach suck him off in the bathrooms, while someone else snorted some kind of drugs in the other stall.  _Marvellous._

He also shouted as loud as he only otherwise did while they were in their bed, at home, and had no guests in the house. Zach filed that away as firmly as he could, given his own state of mind, and took longer than was strictly necessary in setting Justin's trousers to rights.

Zacharias was just thankful that he had taken Susanna up on her offer to help him find Muggle clothes, and that they held him so firmly in place.

 

* * *

 

 

They were thrown out at ten to two - Justin said that the place closed at two, so Zacharias considered it an achievement to be so irritating as to drive the bouncers to remove them so close to closing.

Somewhere along the line, there had been a strange froth -  _foam,_ Susanna had corrected him with a laugh - and at another stage, fog that hitched in his throat, chased away only by cheap vodka, and an array of exciting shots. 

The body paint had been a little much, Zacharias felt - Justin did look rather fetching with Zacharias' handprints framing his face in a violent approximation of Hufflepuff yellow, he would admit, but he wasn't so certain of the flaming pink Justin had used to trace the outline of a love heart on his cheek, before kissing him so soundly that Zacharias hadn't known which was making him unsteady on his feet, the alcohol or the arousal.

There were also flaming pink handprints on the arse of his trousers, one on each cheek, and he was only  _fairly_ certain that they belonged to Justin. 

"What an excellent night," he said enthusiastically, jolting upright from where he'd been retching over the gutter. "Why did you never think to do this before?"

Justin wound his arms around Zach from behind, laughing into his bare skin - oh dear, had he lost his shirt? Su had bought that for him - and squeezing tight.

"I had to spike your drink with Fairy Dust just to get you to agree to come here," Justin told him, "I hope you remember enough of this to think it's a good idea when next I suggest it."


End file.
